


Oblivious

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: best of dailysamifer [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angelic mating calls, sam not realizing, wing cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

Sam woke up entrapped in feathers. 

The thing was, he knew these wings. 

“Um,” he said, and wiggled meaningfully. 

His best friend made a grumbling complaint and buried his face in Sam’s neck. 

“Luce,” Sam said. “Wake up.” 

“Nnn,” Lucifer said, and then clearly registered what was going on. 

The wings retreated immediately. 

Sam turned over so he could see his friend’s face. “You want to talk about this?” he prodded. 

Luce still looked only half-awake and his feathers were almost shaking. “Holy fucking shit,” he said, and then bolted. 

* * *

Lucifer was avoiding him. 

Sam didn’t understand what the big deal was. He was, frankly, really flattered that Lucifer trusted him enough to, consciously or not, engage in the sort of protective activity reserved for family. 

Sam regretted waking his friend. Maybe if he’d ignored it, Luce wouldn’t have thought that Sam was upset with him. 

Dean hadn’t been any help. He’d sat through Sam’s explanation looking more and more skeptical. 

"Dude," he had said finally. "No. I absolutely refuse to get in the middle of this." And then he’d proceeded to ignore Sam’s attempts to get him to explain what he’d meant. 

Sam just—he just didn’t get it. Lucifer would whack his brothers around cheerfully with his wings all the time (a gesture that was both affectionate and guaranteed to leave annoying, itchy feather down his family’s shirts). So he and Sam were close. So what? It’s not Lucifer had propositioned him or—

Sam got it. 

* * *

"It’s not a big deal, Lucifer," he said for maybe the thousandth time. 

"It is a big deal, you don’t understand!" Luce said. His face was bright, bright red and he looked almost angry with Sam. "Angels mate for life!" 

"…Oh," Sam said. 

"Yeah, dumbass," Luce said, and stormed out. Again. 

* * *

"NO!" Dean shouted through his bedroom door. 

"But—"

Dean began blasting Metallica. Sam took the hint. 

* * *

"Luce," he said, at the end of a very, very long week. "You have to know I…" 

"It’s okay, you don’t have to say it," lucifer mumbled. He was scratching a hole in his desk. 

"I think I do." Sam was determined. "You know I love you." 

Lucifer stopped scratching. 

"We’ve been best friends our whole lives," Sam continued. "It makes sense and I should have figured it out sooner."

"Sam, please don’t. Don’t do this." 

Sam peered down at his friend. “What do you—”

Of course, that was the moment that class started and Sam had to hurry to his seat. 

* * *

"I want this. With you," he blurted before anything could interrupt them again. 

"Oh yeah?" Lucifer sounded disbelieving. 

“ _Yes_ , for fuck’s sake—” 

Sam shoved Lucifer back against the wall and kissed him. 

Feathers brushed his hair for a moment before Lucifer shoved him back. Hard. 

"Don’t ruin your life because you’re too nice to say no," Luce snapped, and left at a run. 

* * *

"Dean, please." 

"Fine, Christ. Get in here and we’ll, ugh, we’ll talk about it." 

* * *

"I want this with you. I want you forever. But only if you do, too." 

Lucifer wouldn’t look at him. 

"Please, Luce." Sam’s voice cracked. To his horror, his throat swelled up. 

Lucifer finally, finally met his gaze. “There’s no going back once the process is started,” he said plainly. “There won’t be a way out that won’t hurt us both in some way. That’s not a healthy way to live.” 

"I don’t  _care_ ,” Sam said. “Please don’t ignore me anymore.”  _  
_

Lucifer reached for his hand. They stood in silence for the brief moment it took for Sam to harness his courage and stroke his friend’s wings.


End file.
